1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information technology. More specifically, the present invention relates to querying, processing, and exchanging information about finite natural number node labeled rooted unordered trees and the associated full or bottom up sub-tree isomorphism query for those trees.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers have made dramatic advances in their ability to store, process, and communicate information. This rapid advancement in computer science is, in large part, a credit to breakthroughs in chip design, software programming, and networking technologies. Notwithstanding these advances, there is a continued—and increasing—need for the storage of more data in less space and the processing of more information in less time and with increased accuracy. The ability to process information within a computer system, including the storage and transmission of that information is largely governed by two factors: processor speed and the number of logical or computational steps required for the processing of that information or any particular segment thereof. While clock speeds of processors continue to increase the number of processing steps required to accomplish certain natural tasks is logically determined and often with stringent limitations.
Computer programming involves manipulating data structures and their component data using algorithmic instructions written in languages utilizing precise and pre-defined processing rules. Certain processes are fundamental yet inherently complex. With respect to these processes no amount of ingenuity can reduce the associated complexity or number of steps beyond a certain threshold.
It is well recognized that tree structures, in general, and finite natural number node labeled, unordered trees, in particular, are especially critical data structure within all parts of modern middle-ware technology. The natural combined tree operation of asking if one such tree is isomorphic to some full sub-tree of a second tree is an essential and necessary logical operation on trees. There is, therefore, a need in the art for determining for any two finite node labeled trees, if one is isomorphic to some full sub-tree of another node labeled tree.